Reid's secret
by Staryeyedgirl
Summary: Emily and Reid have been eyeing eachother for a while, but a recent fight has left their friendship on uncertain ground. Will they be able to return to the way things were before?


Chapter 1 

Emily was distressed. The way Reid had snapped at her solidified her feelings that he wanted nothing to do with her. She had only worked at the bureau for a few months, but she had fallen in love with him the minute she walked into the BAU offices. His tall, lanky figured had stood out amongst his co-workers. And his clothes, always slightly dishevelled, portrayed his unique style. Emily had loved his large, wire framed glasses that directed her attention to his chocolate brown eyes. All this was set off by an unruly mop of sandy brown hair. A crush had formed immediately, which had grown substantially over the past months. But now he was mad at her, and her hopes of ever kissing his soft lips were smothered. She had been trying to help, but ever since the incident with Tobias Hankle, he seemed changed somehow. Maybe it was best if she just stepped off, and left him on his own for a while. Besides, it was never a good idea to get involve with a co-worker. If it didn't work out, things would get pretty awkward around the office. Emily was in the midst of coming to this conclusion when Reid sauntered up to her. "Listen Emily, I'm really sorry for the way I snapped at you the other day. I never meant to imply that you weren't my friend. It's just that, well, I was going through a rough patch, and I don't want you to take it personally. You've only been here for a few months, but I feel like we've gotten to know each other pretty well. I was wondering," Reid paused for a moment, he appeared to be thinking about something very hard "I was wondering if I could make it up to you by buying you dinner"  
-  
Reid had been worried the past few days. His lust for Emily had increased to an alarming amount, but he feared that his outburst had severed all chances of anything happening between them. He finally had worked out a way to appologize to her, but once he saw her standing in the office with a thoughtful look on her face, all his carefully planned sentences melted away. As he finally apologized to her, he could see the warmth returning to her eyes. His confidence grew with this, and he blurted out "I was wondering," but once he started, he couldn't stop. "I was wondering if I could make it up to you by buying you dinner?" There, it was all out in the open now. All he had to do was wait for her reply.  
-  
Emily couldn't believe her ears! She blurted out "Yes!" And they quickly formalized dinner plans for later that evening. The rest of the day crawled by, and Emily couldn't wait to get home and get ready. She hoped beyond hope that Reid was actually interested in her, and not just looking to apologize more formally.

Chapter 2

Reid was so flustered that he had to do up his blazer's buttons six times. He couldn't believe that he had actually worked up the nerve to ask Emily out on a date. From the minute she walked into Hotch's office fighting for her "rightfully earned" position, 'till that very morning he had been in awe of her. She exuded confidence, and represented beauty and grace. Everything that Spencer Reid was not. He was finally ready to go and drive over to the restaurant where he was to meet Emily. The dinner went smoothly, but now it was time to drive her home.

-  
Emily was restless waiting at the table alone, she had been early and that gave her some time to think. What if he didn't show up, what if it was some elaborate ploy to make her admit she had feelings for him? But Reid eventually arrived, right on time. The dinner went swimmingly from that point on. They talked about anything and everything. The already established friendship seemed to gain a new level. Eventually it was time for Reid to drive her home, but she was not ready for the evening to end.

Chapter 3

Reid got out the car and opened the Door for Emily. He walked her up to her front door, and he thought the night was over when she uttered those telling words "Would you like to come in?"

-  
Emily just couldn't leave it at "goodnight". She had to know if he felt the same way about her as she did him. She asked if he would like to come in, and he offered no resistance. They continued with some light conversation while Emily made some coffee. She was leaning over the counter to hand Reid his cup, when she realised this was the perfect moment. She kissed him right on the lips. He didn't object, so she deepened the kiss, playfully poking her tongue between his lips. When they finally came up for air, Reid looked a little unsettled.

---

"I'm a virgin." He blurted out, accidentally. Well, now the cat was out of the bag, he could only go on from there. Might as well tell Emily everything, and if she still liked him, than she was the woman he thought she was. "I mean to say, I've never gone all the way before. Sure, I had a few girlfriends growing up, but they was never very serious relationships. The farthest I ever got was second base. And seeing as we almost surpassed that right now in your kitchen, I thought you should know. I'm a virgin"

-  
Emily tried to hold back a little giggle. "Reid honey, it's okay. I'm not the most experienced woman in the world. I've only ever been with two guys before, and they weren't until my senior year in college!" Reid looked a little relieved, so she continued. "If you want, we can take this slowly. We don't have to do anything until you are ready."

-  
As answer to her statement Reid walked around the edge of the counter, slid his hand around her waist, and pulled her slender frame towards his body. This time he initiated the kiss. Deepening it a little tentatively. As if in approval Emily let out a little moan, which grew loader as Reid pressed her harder against his body. "Emily, I've wanted to be with you for a long time." And as if by instinct her took her hand and lead her to the bedroom. He slowly removed her black scoop-neck dress, and placed it neatly on her dresser.

-  
Emily proceeded to shimmy out her underwear and bra. Reid looked taken aback, so she asked "What is it honey?" Reid replied with "Nothing, simply, you are even more beautiful than I could have imagined." Emily blushed a deep crimson, and went to help Reid remove his blazer. "You know, I was so nervous it took me six tries to do up these buttons." he confided. Emily adeptly removed the rest of his clothing until they were facing each other naked. Emily hungrily kissed Reid, and pushed him onto the bed. He shifted positions so that he was now poised on top of her. As he entered her body, she let out a gasp. "What's wrong?" he enquired, "Am I hurting you?" "No," Emily forced herself to reply "it feels so good. Why don't you try pumping with your hips a little." Reid took this advice to heart, and started to pump his hips back and forth, effortlessly. Emily continued to moan, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She ran her hands through the sandy brown hair that she had admired for so long from a distance. As she reached her climax she shouted "Oh Reid!" He came soon afterwards, whispering her name and then collapsing beside her on the bed.

-  
Reid was in a state of euphoria. He had done it, asked Emily out on a date, and slept with her in one day. He knew that this relationship had to last, or his heart would be broken forever. "Emily, are you awake?" "Yes." She mumbled, almost incoherently. The next phrase was a little clearer "That was amazing! Are you sure you've never done this before?" She teased. Reid was flattered, and could only reply with a little whimper of satisfaction.  
-  
Emily wanted more. She wanted to explore a little. She rolled over, on top of Reid. She started to explore his body with her little hands. He was so thin, she was afraid of breaking one of his limbs. Reid seemed amused by her exploration, so she continued on, a little more in-depth this time. He was becoming aroused again, and she was ready to have another go. But this time, she wanted to draw it out a little. She slid down Reid's slick body, and took his penis in her hands. She stroked it lovingly, and kissed the tip. "You know, that's the only time I've ever had and orgasm." She told Reid, as he moaned from the contact of her hands on his groin. She bent down again, and ran her tongue up and down his length.  
-  
Reid wanted more too. But first it was his turn to explore her body. Emily came up from licking his penis, and he lovingly cupped her breasts in his hands. They were softer than he had expected, and her nipples were hard. He decided to be daring and suck one of them. This was all Emily needed to speed up the process.  
-  
As Reid sucked on her nipple, Emily became even more aroused. She slid herself onto Reid, and began pumping up and down. A loud moan escaped her lips. The feeling was even better than before, and she began to move a little faster. Reid's eyes were rolling back in his head, and he was screaming her name at the top of his lungs. "Emily, Emily, oh god, Emily!" She wanted this to last forever, so she forced herself to slow down a little. She pulled Reid into her body as much as possible, and nearly exploded that instant. Reid finally came, sending her over the edge. She lay on top of him a while, until he moaned and she rolled off onto the bed, collapsing into a heavy sleep.

Chapter 4

When she awoke, Reid was still sleeping. She studied his face for a long while. She already knew so much about his man, and now she was falling in love with him. Despite him being extremely intelligent (a major turn on in her eyes) he was the best lay she'd ever had. So tender but powerful at the same time. Reid stirred, and woke. Emily wondered what time it was. She glanced at the clock and was amazed to see that it was almost noon. Good thing it was Saturday, or they'd both be fired! Emily was so happy, but she still wondered what would happen to them in the future. All her fears were erased when Reid put his arms around her naked waist and whispered in her ear "I think I'm falling in love with you Emily." And they stayed that way, lying in her bed for the rest of the day.

fin


End file.
